Selected Works of Mao Tse-tung: Vol. VI
CONTENTS Publisher's Note *A STUDY OF PHYSICAL EDUCATION (April 1917) An Explanation of Physical Education The Place of Physical Education in our Life Previous Abuses of Physical Education and My Method for Remedying them The Utility of Physical Education The Reasons for Disliking Exercise The Methods of Exercise Should be Few The Points to Which we must Pay Attention When we Exercise TO HAKURO TOTEN (Miyazaki Toten) (Apri1 1917) TO THE GLORY OF THE HANS (July & August 1919) Toward A New Golden Age THE GREAT UNION OF THE POPULAR MASSES MISS CHAO'S SUICIDE (November 16, 1919) COMMUNISM AND DICTATORSHIP (November 1920. January 1921) THE ROLE OF THE MERCHANTS IN THE NATIONAL REVOLUTION (July 11, 1923) THE CHINESE GOVERNMENT AND THE FOREIGNERS (August 29, 1923) THE BITTER SUFFERINGS OF THE PEASANTS IN KIANGSU AND CHEKIANG, AND THEIR MOVEMENTS OF RESISTANCE (November 25, 1926) THE SECOND ANNIVERSARY OF AN WU-CHING'S MARTYRDOM (1929) OPPOSE BOOK WORSHIP (May 1930) I. No Investigation no Right to Speak II. To Investigate A Problem is to Solve it III. Oppose Book Worship IV. Without Investigating the Actual Situation, there is Bound to be an Idealist Appraisal of Class Forces and an Idealist Guidance in Work, Resulting Either in opportunism or in Putschism V. The Aim of Social and Economic Investigation is to Arrive at a Correct Appraisal of Class Forces and Then to Formulate Correct Tactics for The Struggle VI. Victory in China's Revolutionary Struggle will Depend on the Chinese Comrades Understanding of Chinese Conditions VII. The Technique of Investigation DECREE REGARDING MARRIAGE (January 28, 1931) A LETTER FROM THE CHINESE WORKER'S AND PEASANT'S (September 25, 1931) RED ARMY TO OUR BROTHERS THE SOLDIERS OF THE WHITE ARMY ON THE SUBJECT OF THE FORCED OCCUPATION OF MANCHURIA BY JAPANESE IMPERIALISM (October 6, 1932) THE LEAGUE OF NATIONS IS A LEAGUE OF ROBBERS! (October 6, 1932) PRELIMINARY CONCLUSIONS OF THE LAND INVESTIGATION CAMPAIGN (August 29, 1933) The Great Victory Some Places Have Given up the Leadership of the Land Investigation Campaign In Certain Place the Party has Surrendered to the Landlords and Rich Peasants The Tendency to Encroach upon the Middle Peasants is The Most Serious Danger Closed-Door-Ism of the Poor Peasant Corps and it's Negligence of the Leadership Role of the Hired Hands are Wrong. The Incorrect Idea About the Question of Rich Peasants The Department of the Worker's and Peasant' s Inspection has not Assumed it's Own Responsibility and Committed some Mistakes On the Art of Leadership in the Land Investigation Struggle Develop A Two-Front Struggle to Overcome The Mistakes and win a Thorough Victory in the Land Investigation Campaign THE LAND INVESTIGATION CAMPAIGN IS THE CENTRAL IMPORTANT TASK IN THE VAST (SOVIET) AREAS (August 31, 1933) REPORT TO THE 2nd NATIONAL CONGRESS OF WORKER' S AND PEASANT'S REPRESENTATIVES (January 23, 1934) The Present Situation and Development of Soviet Movement The Anti-Imperialist Movement The Imperialist-Kuomintang Offensive Repulsed Fundamental Policies of the Soviet PROCLAMATION ON THE NORTHWARD MARCH OF THE CHINESE WORKER'S AND PEASANT'S RED ARMY TO FIGHT JAPAN (July, 15 1934) TO LIN PIAO (1936) WE ARE NOT GOING TO TURN THE COUNTRY OVER TO MOSCOW! (July 23, 1936) TO HSU T'EH-LI (February 1937) LETTER TO THE SPANISH PEOPLE (May 15, 1937) LETTER TO COMRADE BROWDER (July 24, 1937) INSCRIPTION FOR THE FOUNDING OF THE NORTH SHENSI PUBLIC SCHOOL (1937) SPEECH AT THE MEETING CELEBRATING THE COMPLETION OF THE BUILDING OF THE ANTI-JAPANESE MILITARY AND POLITICAL UNIVERSITY (1937) ON LU HSUN (1937) *BASIC TACTICS (1937) Chapter I Introductory Remarks Chapter II Tactics Chapter III The Aim of The War Chapter IV Organisation Chapter V Tasks Chapter VI Operations Chapter VII Surprise Attacks Chapter VIII Espionage Chapter IX Ambushes Chapter X Surprise Attacks on The Enemy's Foraging Units Chapter XI Surprise Attacks on the Enemy's Transport Units Chapter XII The Correspondence Network of a Guerrilla Unit and the Destruction of Communications Facilities in the Rear Chapter XIII Regular Hiding Places and Precautions to be Taken When we Halt Chapter XIV Training Chapter XV Political Work ON GUERRILLA WARFARE (1937) What is Guerrilla Warfare The Relation of Guerrilla Hostilities to Regular Operations Guerrilla Warfare in History Can Victory be Attained by Guerrilla Operations Organization for Guerrilla Warfare The Political Problems of Guerrilla Warfare The Strategy of Guerrilla Resistance Against Japan DIALECTICAL MATERIALISM (April - June, 1938) Chapter I Idealism and Materialism Chapter II Dialectical Materialism WE ARE FOR ROOSEVELT AND AGAINST CHAMBERLAIN (January 20, 1939) TO BE ATTACKED BY THE ENEMY IS NOT A BAD THING BUT A GOOD THING (May 26, 1939) On the Third Anniversary of the Founding of the Chinese People's Anti-Japanese Military and Political College THE SECOND IMPERIALIST WAR (September 14, 1939) YOUTH NEEDS EXPERIENCE (October 5, 1939) ECONOMIC AND FINANCIAL PROBLEMS IN THE ANTI-JAPANESE WAR (December 1942) A Basic Summary of our Past Work On the Development of Agriculture On the Development of Animal Husbandry On the Development of Handicrafts On the Development of Cooperatives On the Development of the Salt Industry On the Development of Self-Supporting Industry On the Development of the Productive Under-Takings of the Troops On the Development of the Productive Under-Takings of Official Organisations and Schools On Grain Work THE COMINTERN HAS LONG CEASED TO MEDDLE IN OUR INTERNAL AFFAIRS (May 26, 1943) LETTER TO THE YENAN PEKING OPERA THEATRE AFTER SEEING 'DRIVEN TO JOIN THE LIANSHAN MOUNTAIN REBELS' (January 9, 1944) MAO'S INTERVIEW WITH AN AMERICAN JOURNALIST, GUNTHER STIEN (1944) SALUTE THE APRIL 8th MARTYRS (1946) About Contact Home News Mao MT quotes Polemics Category:Mao Zedong's Works